Friendship and Flowers
This is the first song in Pups Save Miracleville. As the pups and their friends help April in her garden, they learn how much flowers and friendship have in common and that Pinkie Pie is allergic to Rose Bells and can't get her nose away from them. This song also has a vocal singing this song as they work. (the singing lines will be marked with this {S}) (You may click here for the original song) Song {S}: Daffodils shining Wisteria twining Flowers amaze us In so many way (Rubble digs some holes in the soil and Rarity uses her magic to plant some daisies there) Care for your Garden well Soon it will grow Care for your Garden well Soon it will grow (Pinkie smells a Rose Bell) Pinkie: Achoo! (She spins on her tail a little, next to Skye) Skye: *giggles* {S}: Gardens need seeding (Applejack pulls a small cart full of seeds) (Tulip Petals takes some of the seeds from the cart and plants them in the ground) Trimming and feeding (Lil' Leah uses Leaf Blade to trim the hedges while Rosie, Cheryl, Maragold, and Dewdrop sweep up the fallen leaves into a leaf pile) (Marshall uses his water cannon to fill up the watering cans) (Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, April, and Twilight Sparkle carry the watering cans and watering the flowers) Water by twilight In mid-summer days Care for your Garden well Soon it will grow Care for your Garden well Soon it will grow (Rocky sees a wilting Rose Bell and tries to help it be healthy again) Gardens need patience and Friendships do too (He sees Lilac and motions her to come over) (She walks over and sees the wilting flower) They both can be tender when they're brand new (Lilac gently touches the wilting Rose Bell and it blooms again) If you give them some sunshine and little room (Pinkie smells the Rose Bell) Pinkie: Aaaa-A-choo! (She land in the pile of leaves that Rosie and the others have swept into a pile) Rosie, Maragold, Cheryl, and Dewdrop: *laugh* {S}: In their own time They'll begin their bloom Pinkie: *laughs* (Zuma smells a Rose Bell) {S}: Lilies and roses Bring joy to our noses (Pinkie smells a different Rose Bell) Pinkie: Aaa-choo! {S}: Right before autumn We gather bouquets (April picks some of the flowers and organizes them into pretty bouquets) (Meanwhile, Rocky gives Pinkie a clothespin to put on her nose) Care for your Garden well Soon it will grow Care for your Garden well Soon it will grow (April places the bouquets over a road stand where she sells some of her flowers) (Meanwhile, at the townsquare, some other characters are decorating the square for Flower Carnival) (Amy Darling helps ties some bows and places them on the lamposts) Friendships worth tending Could be never ending (Sunshine Giggles helps hang up the higher decorations) Always unfolding In hundreds of ways (Two fairies try to raise a cut-out up that is a bit heavy) Happily help a friend And then you'll know (Tails gives them some help and they lift up the cut-out) Care for your Friendship well Soon it will grow (Back at the garden) Friendship and Flowers (Dewdrop, on Onchao's back, picks a flower on the wall and Onchao eats it) Dewdrop: *laughs* (He hugs Onchao) {S}: Can brighten our hours (While skipping, Pinkie's clothespin falls off her nose) Lifting us high As they light up our days Care for your Garden well Soon it will grow (Pinkie smells a Rose Bell again) Pinkie: A-choo! (She flings herself backwards and into Rarity) {S}: Care for your Friendship well Soon it will grow (For the last part, April shines her amulet in the sun beams) (It creats a little rainbow that shines onto the garden, making the flowers even more beautiful) And grooow And groooooooow (A Rose Bell scatters its pollen and, you can guess who, smells it) Pinkie: Aaa-Chooo! (They all laugh) Category:Songs Category:GL6's Songs Category:Fanon Category:Beautiful Songs